


Piggyback

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an established fact that Jun hates it when people touch him from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Sho, Matsumiya fans on tumblr, and to a friend from LINE because she said that Nino topping Jun was so rare for the idea behind this fic. This fic was born at like, two in the morning, because CHALLENGE ACCEPTED (and took several days to be written)! This fic is dedicated to J and R (and all the Matsumiya shippers).

It is a well-known fact that Matsumoto Jun, a member of Japan’s national idol group, Arashi, hates it when people touch him from behind. It isn't without trial and error that this fact first becomes established as somewhat of an unspoken rule within the group: do not touch MatsuJun from behind or you will _feel_ his wrath.

Aiba had been unfortunate to be Jun’s first victim to prove this fact way back in their debut days. He had jumped onto Jun from behind for a hug and nearly got his fingers broken by Jun’s intense reaction.

The next person had been Sho.

Let's just say… Sho is still very cautious when he has to call for Jun’s attention, and why he tends to keep his distance (always at least a one centimetre apart).

Ohno, on the other hand, had been smart enough to avoid any painful repercussions by always making sure Jun knew he was approaching him, and because he's the leader.

Needless to say, the members have known to be very cautious about touching him from behind after these few incidents in their past. Nino doesn’t bother trying because he likes to keep his body parts intact, thank you very much.

This fact has also become so well-known in the _jimusho_ that no one dares try to greet Jun with an arm around his shoulders or a friendly tap on the back anymore. The last time that happened, Jun had refused to talk to them for a week after kicking up a big fuss, and had refused to allow them to any of the drinking parties he held with friends.

_Jun’s drinking parties are somewhat of a legend in the jimusho._

Of course, the Arashi members are somewhat of an exception to this rule as they become closer throughout the years, but it honestly really depends on how Jun generally feels on a given day.

Jun will tolerate friendly pats from the back by Ohno, and an arm around the shoulder by Sho or Aiba. Ohno’s way of dealing with Jun’s pet peeve is to hug him from the side first and then move behind him. For Sho and Aiba, they approach him from the front before moving to the side, their arm still hanging around Jun to indicate their intent. Since they’re his band members, Jun is more lenient on the physical contact shared between them nowadays.

However, when it comes to Nino, Jun seems to forget the dramatic gestures of removing people from his person or skittishness he gets when he is being touched from behind. Nino seems to be the only member who can approach Jun from behind without receiving too much repercussions.

The first time someone notices this is back in 2006.

After Nino came back to Japan from his month long stay in America for _Letters from Iwo Jima_ , Nino had been extra clingy towards his group members. He was constantly groping Ohno, constantly sitting near Aiba on the couch while playing his video games, and constantly teasing and snuggling up to Sho in their green room. When it had come to Jun, Nino seemed to have forgotten that infamous rule. Nino draped, hugged, and snuggled the other man as much as he could when he wasn't occupied with the other members.

At first, Jun hadn't appreciated it, flinching every time Nino hugged him from the back. He had whined and complained about how he hated it. But he _never_ did anything to remove Nino from his person.

Nino didn't just hug him from the back, he pressed himself against him like he was trying to fuse with the taller man.

Nino basically just clung to the man like a human leech (when he wasn't being gross with Ohno).

Now, ten years later, Jun seems to be rather unaffected by Nino’s touches. Nino can hug, touch, pat, or press himself behind Jun without making the man blink twice. Jun always seems to know it's Nino when the shorter man decides to approach him from behind. Unless, Jun isn't in the mood for it. He will generally send Nino a glare in that case (that Nino chooses to ignore ninety percent of the time).

Of course, this more recently established fact is only kept within the Arashi circle.

It isn't like they can tell everyone that Nino and Jun are actually doing more than just sleeping in each other's bed on a daily basis anyway.

 

“Hey J.”

Jun ignores the whiny tone coming from behind him as he gives his full attention to the magazine he's reading.

“J!” The voice calls again, louder this time as the person comes closer. Jun continues to ignore the nasal voice, his full attention on the magazine. The colours in trend this year for pants are rather fascinating.

A sigh.

Without any warning, Jun is suddenly tackled from behind, his magazine falling to the floor at the impact of the smaller body against his.

“Nino!” Jun exclaims angrily as Nino wraps his arm around Jun’s neck and pushes his face against the man's hair. Jun can feel the smaller man’s pout on his scalp as he is fidgeting against the tight hold.

“Stop ignoring me! I've been calling you for the last few minutes!” Nino whines. Jun growls and tries to pry the man’s arms off of his neck, but Nino isn't his boyfriend for nothing. Already anticipating Jun’s reaction, Nino unwraps his arms from the man’s neck and unwounds them, bringing one hand up to hold the man’s face with his fingers. Jun gasps as his boyfriend manhandles him, and Nino’s fingers sneak close to Jun’s mouth.

“What are you doing?” Jun asks as he feels himself being pushed forward and Nino is standing up so he can push Jun back to rest against his stomach over the couch.

“Let me come over today, Jun-pon.” Nino is looking down into Jun’s eyes, a smirk on his face. Jun quirks a brow at him as he looks up at Nino.

“And you have to ask?”

“Manners, Jun, manners,” Nino singsongs.

Rolling his eyes, Jun tilts his face up closer to Nino. “Whatever.”

Nino grins and swoops down to capture Jun’s lips with his own. Jun opens his mouth automatically when Nino swipes his tongue on Jun’s lower lip, asking for entrance. They stay like that, silently exploring each other’s mouths like they have all the time in the world (even though they really only have ten minutes). Nino’s hands have begun to caress Jun’s cheeks as he sucks on Jun’s tongue, swallowing the quiet moans Jun is making. Just as Nino is about to take it a little further, Sho’s hysterical voice interrupts the silence.

“What are you doing?!” Sho shrieks as he quickly slams the door shut behind him.

Jun sighs in annoyance as he pushes himself away from Nino and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, blush dusting his cheeks from being caught in the act. Nino licks his lips before turning to his panicking group member.

“Spoilsport!” He exclaims with a sad tone and gives Sho the best pout he can muster. “Sho-chan is always trying to ruin our fun!”

“Sho-chan is trying to make sure that your careers are still intact!” He cries hysterically, his voice going up an octave.

“It was just kissing!” Nino whines as he pushes away from the couch and walking over to the flustered man. Sho holds up a hand in front of him, blocking Nino’s attempts to get closer to him.

“Kiss all you want, but not when we’re at work!” Sho hisses, looking like a cute chipmunk with his ruffled hair and squishy cheeks. Nino wants to poke them.

“But Jun likes the thrill of kissing in public!”

Jun lets out a squawk from the couch and whirls around to glare at his boyfriend. “I most certainly do not!” He denies loudly.

Nino sends him an amused look and crosses his arms. “Yes, so that's why you always let me kiss you when we’re at work?”

Jun blushes again, and Nino thinks it's very pretty, the way the pink is dusted across Jun’s pale skintone. “That’s… I-I-I—” he stammers in embarrassment. Taking pity on him, Nino turns to face Sho again. He's about to say something but Ohno and Aiba come bursting in the room, laughing about something loudly.

Sho sends him a stern look before heading over to his usual spot at the table. Nino pouts at him before turning back to Jun, who is busy staring at his magazine again, fully intent on ignoring him. Sighing, Nino plops down on the couch opposite of Jun and takes out his 3DS. Jun isn’t going to pay attention to him for the rest of the morning since they got caught red-handed. He may as well work on levelling up then.

 

When they get back to Jun’s apartment later that evening, Jun is already heading straight for the shower. Nino pouts as the door slams behind his boyfriend and he sulks as he makes his way to the kitchen. He had planned to ravish Jun the moment he got home, but the other man is just too fast. _Never get in between Matsumoto Jun and his shower time_ he thinks to himself in amusement as the water starts running from the bathroom.

Two hours later, both are snuggling in Jun’s bed with Nino as the little spoon. Nino is playing his video games again while Jun is watching over his shoulder, eyes glazed over as sleep seems to come to approach him. It had been a long day for both of them, especially Jun, who has stayed late last night for concert modifications. A couple of minutes later, Nino saves his game and turns off the light for them to go to sleep, blanketing the room in total darkness. After wishing each other goodnight, they go to sleep.

 

A few hours later, Nino blinks wide awake, and aroused, if the tent between his legs is anything to go by. He had the strangest dream where Jun was a mermaid, and he was a human, and Jun had been insecure about their relationship. He had woken up before they got to the sex though, and Nino really, really wants to know how a human and a merman would have sex. Blowjobs? Handjobs? Sighing to himself mentally, he tries to go back to sleep, rolling away from Jun. He loves sleeping with the man, but the bed can get really hot sometimes and Nino hates feeling hot.

Several minutes later, Nino rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling in frustration. He's not tired at all, and he’s still hard. That dream had affected him more than he thought. He turns his neck to the side. Jun has rolled onto his side over the course of the night, facing away from Nino. The blankets are kicked away and he's hugging himself. Nino blinks as he contemplates on what he should do. His next shooting is around ten in the morning; he's able to at least sleep in for two extra hours. Turning on his side to face Jun, he racks his brain for his lover’s schedule. Jun has a photoshoot today at one in the afternoon, and concert stuff right after. Nodding to himself, Nino forms a plan.

Nino gently scoots over to the man on the bed, cursing mentally at how big the bed is. Working his way behind his boyfriend, Nino stays still as he listens for any hint of movement or sign that Jun has woken up. When all he hears his Jun’s soft quiet breathing, Nino gives a sigh of relief and makes his move.

Pressing himself against the lines of Jun’s body slowly, Nino slips an arm around Jun’s waist and begins to press kisses at the back of the man’s neck. When Jun doesn't do anything except sigh, Nino decides to get a little bolder. He brings one leg over the man’s body and around the sleeping man’s waist, pressing his full body weight against Jun. With his left hand, Nino carefully slips his hands under the back of Jun’s shirt, stroking at the soft skin of the man’s back, fingers gently caressing the man’s spine. He feels Jun shudder and Nino smirks. Jun is beginning to wake up.

Continuing his ministrations, Nino brings his hand down and begins kneading the man’s hips, feeling his own erection grow hard at being in close proximity of the man, feeling Jun’s muscles under his touch. Jun had been pretty when he had been more slender in his twenties, but Jun is beautiful in his thirties when he has decided to work out for his health. Nino had been delighted as Jun grew broader and broader, his fingers slipping over the man’s shoulders when they cuddled, loving the feeling of the hard muscles underneath them.

Nino begins rutting against his lover from behind, placing light feathery kisses on Jun’s neck as slips his hand back up the front of Jun’s shirt, now softly massaging the man’s stomach. He feels Jun shifting in his hold, and Nino knows that Jun is slowly coming to.

“Kazu?” Jun croaks out in the silence of the room as he fights the etches of sleep from his consciousness. Nino traces a finger around Jun’s nipple and gives it a gentle squeeze. “What time is it?” He mumbles tiredly.

“Morning sunshine! It's currently three in the morning!” Nino cheers in reply as he continues rubbing himself against Jun’s ass, letting Jun know exactly how “awake” he really is.

Jun lets out a loud groan that ends up sounding like a whine. “Why are you awake?” He asks in exasperation, but not exactly pulling away from Nino. Nino presses his face against the back of Jun’s neck and grins.

“Because I'm bored and I want to play!”

Jun grunts and begins to push back against him, gasping softly at the hardness he feels against his backside.

“Does MatsuJun want to play with me?” Nino whispers into his boyfriend’s ear as he slowly brings his hand down to Jun’s crotch, letting himself palm the growing bulge in between Jun’s legs.

Jun sighs as he feels Nino lightly massaging him and brings his free hand behind him to push Nino even closer to his back. “Mmm… But you will have to do all the work. I’m tired.”

“Excellent! Love you, Jun-kun!” Nino chirps and quickly rolls away from the man to grab the lube on his side of the bed. Jun continues to lie there on his side patiently, and Nino can't help but think how beautiful his lover really is. The strong lines of Jun bathed in the moonlight gives Jun such an ethereal appearance and Nino feels incredibly lucky and fortunate to be with this man.

“Why are you staring?” Jun asks, not without a hint of embarrassment in his tone. He's watching Nino look at him through the large mirror they have in their room. It had been a housewarming present from the other members. Nino grins and crawls over to him and gives Jun’s bum a light slap.

“Just admiring our Matsumoto-sama,” he says cheekily.

Jun rolls his eyes, but Nino knows that the other man is probably preening mentally at the compliment.

“Get on with it, or I'm going back to sleep!” Jun grumbles as he snuggles closer into his pillow, meeting Nino’s eyes in the mirror.

“Tsk. Tsk. So impatient, J.” But Nino is already uncapping the bottle of lube and spreading it over his fingers. Throwing the bottle behind him, Nino gets on his knees and reaches behind him. “Don't fall asleep, Jun,” Nino teases and begins preparing himself.

Nino makes a quick work of it, trying to speed up the preparation part. He carefully avoids his prostate, not wanting to get too excited just yet. When he finally deems himself ready, Nino is incredibly turned on. Panting lightly, he removes his fingers from his hole and grabs the bottle of lube again. When he turns back to his boyfriend, the man has his eyes closed. “Are you sleeping?” Nino hisses in annoyance.

Jun grunts and opens his eyes blearily. “No, I'm just resting my eyes.” But his eyes zone in on the condoms in Nino’s hands. “Ready?”

“Are you?”

Nino crawls over to him and straddles the man’s thighs with his own. Jun’s cock has already fallen a little soft from waiting for him, and Nino clucks his tongue. “Got bored?” Nino asks, looking up at him.

Jun sighs and places an arm across his eyes. “I'm really sleepy, Kazu. Sex isn't really on my mind at the moment.” Nino chuckles and reaches down for Jun’s dick. Stroking it lightly in his hands, Nino gets to work. Jun grunts as he watches Nino concentrate on making him hard, and a few minutes later, Jun is hard again. Nino knows Jun loves the image of him sitting on top of him, doing anything with his cock. He takes delight in being able to get the man hard so easily, especially just at the sight of him doing naughty things to his dick.

Grabbing the bottle of lube beside him, Nino pours a generous amount of lube on his hands while Jun rolls a condom onto himself and then on Nino. He applies the lube onto the condom, coating it generously, and his free hand is stroking himself softly to get himself even more in the mood. Jun scoots up to lean against the headboard of the bed and spreads his legs wider for Nino to get comfortable. Finally, Nino pulls himself up, grabbing hold of Jun’s dick in his hand and guides it to his hole, keeping his gaze on Jun the whole entire time.

Jun groans when he feels himself opening Nino up slowly, the man taking his time to ease his way on top of him, and clenching as he does so. “Don't do that!” Jun groans as he places his hands on Nino’s hips to help the smaller man down.

Nino whimpers in pleasure quietly as Jun’s hard length penetrates him slowly. When he finally gets Jun’s entire length in him, he gives his hips a roll causing them both to moan. “Gods, you feel so good,” Nino pants as he places his hands on Jun’s shoulders and pushes himself up. Jun smirks and massages the skin at Nino’s waist.

“I'm glad you enjoy me,” Jun says and gives a hard thrust upwards. Nino gasps loudly at the unexpected action and falls forward, barely catching himself from crashing face first into Jun.

“Shit!” Nino cries as Jun continues thrusting roughly, enjoying the way Nino’s face is scrunching up from the pleasure, and his mouth falls open in surprise as it hits him in waves. Nino begins pushing back to meet his thrusts, and they're establishing a rhythm, one that they always play to.

Nino leans forward and wraps an arm around Jun’s neck, capturing the other man’ lips in a smouldering kiss. Jun slides one hand up from Nino’s waist to cup his cheek softly to accept Nino’s affection. Kissing Jun is one of Nino’s favourite things to do when Jun is in him; he finds it terribly endearing when his lover swallows his moans and pants when he reaches the stage of no return. It makes him feel connected with Jun, feel Jun’s love, and Jun’s affections for him. Nino wants it all.

Jun is grunting now, and Nino knows this means that his lover is getting close to his release. Nino is getting close too, but he doesn't actually want to come yet and quickly reaches down to grip the base of his cock, ignoring the precum that’s leaking at the tip. When Jun’s thrusts start to get clumsy, Nino clenches around him to help the man get there. “Come on. Come for me, Jun.” Nino whispers as sucks on Jun’s tongue hard.

Watching Jun come for him is one of the most beautiful images he has the chance to see. Nino pulls back from Jun’s mouth and watches as Jun closes his eyes and let's out a large gasp, his face flushed red as he shakes with the force of his orgasm. Nino continues to move on top of him, letting the man ride out his orgasm before his cock becomes flaccid inside him.

 _I did this, I made him come like this_. Nino smirks as waits for Jun to get his breath back before pouncing towards him for another kiss. When they pull apart, Jun looks down and notices that Nino is holding onto himself and is still hard.

“You haven't come?” Jun asks in confusion. Nino shakes his head and slowly lifts himself off of Jun. He slips the condom off of Jun, twisting it so the man’s seed doesn't spill out and throws it on the floor beside them. Jun will bitch about the mess later, but right now the man is more focused on Nino’s pleasure. Jun begins to reaches for him but Nino slaps his hand away causing him to make a questioning noise.

“I want to come inside you,” Nino says as he sits down on the bed, and removes the condom of his own dick. “Can I?”

Jun sighs and turns around on his stomach and lifts his hips, giving Nino a very nice view of the man’s entire backside. “Fine. But you're cleaning the sheets later.”

Nino grins and gives Jun’s butt cheek a light smack before reaching over the man to grab the bottle of lube beside him. He gives Jun a kiss on the back of his neck, loving the way Jun shivers at the action. Jun may hate it when people touch him from behind, but he loves receiving Nino’s kisses there during sex.

Nino strokes Jun’s back, gently massaging him as he uncaps the lube with his teeth. He pours a generous amount again on his left fingers, making sure they're entirely coated. Shifting backwards on the bed, Nino kneels behind Jun and admires the man’s backside again. As if sensing what Nino is doing, Jun begins to wiggle his backside.

“Stop staring and get on with it!” He exclaims impatiently.

“I want to admire the view,” Nino says but brings his index finger to Jun’s puckering hole.

“Do it when we have— _ah_!” Nino presses one finger in, all the way to the knuckle. Jun whimpers when Nino adds another finger in.

“Why are you so tight?” Nino grunts as he begins to stretch Jun. Jun pants into the pillow and clutches at the bed sheets, bucking into Nino’s fingers. “I fucked you like two days ago, how can you be so tight?”

“That _was_ two days ago.” Jun groans into the pillow and pushes back on Nino’s fingers. “More…” he moans loudly.

Nino adds a third finger. Jun curses loudly as Nino pumps his fingers in and out of him fast. He smirks and curls his fingers slightly, making sure he brushes against Jun’s prostate. Jun flinches and he whimpers as Nino teases him.

“Enough! Enough! Just fuck me already!” Jun complains and turns his head back to look at him. He's so pretty Nino thinks, taking in the flushed expression on Jun’s face.

Nino slips his fingers out of Jun, ignoring Jun’s tiny gasp at the loss. As Nino is preparing himself with the lube, Jun is now balancing himself on one forearm while the other hand is stroking his own length; He's rocking back and forth slightly with anticipation.

Nino’s way too hard at this point, but he isn't known for his sexual prowess for nothing. He can force himself not to cum for just a few more minutes. He quickly runs through the lines from his previous script while he guides his cock towards Jun’s hole.

Jun groans loudly when Nino pushes in all the way to the hilt. Nino curses as he’s reciting baseball scores in his mind rapidly, trying his best not to come from just being inside Jun, with Jun clenching around him.

Nino begins to move slowly, thrusting into Jun in tiny movements. _If I go slow, this won't be over quickly_. Jun is making frustrated noises and pushing back against him, trying to get more friction. Nino laughs and pulls all the way out, ignoring the indignant cry from Jun. He stares at how pretty Jun’s gaping hole is before thrusting back in hard.

“Oh fuck!” Jun exclaims in surprise. Nino starts fucking into him slowly with long and deep thrusts. Jun is pushing himself back to meet each thrust but is still making nosie's of frustration. “Faster!” He growls.

Nino watches as Jun’s back begins to become slick of sweat. He leans down and licks a bead of sweat on Jun’s neck, loving the way his lover is moaning at being filled and fucked by him. “Beg me,” Nino whispers as he pauses in his thrusts, biting at Jun’s ear when the other man begins to growl.

“Fuck me!” Jun exclaims, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. “Kazu, you better give me a good fuck, and you better give it to me now!” He turns his neck to the side and meets Nino’s gaze in the mirror with a glare.

Nino chuckles and blows into Jun’s ear. “Aren't you a romantic? Well, okay then.” Nino wraps both arms around Jun’s torso and hauls the man up. Jun yelps in surprise at being vertical and quickly grabs on to the top of the headboard for balance.

“What are you doing?!” He cries as he shoots Nino a baffled look in the mirror.

“I rather like the view,” Nino says as he noses at the nape of Jun’s neck. “I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock. Please, Jun?” He asks huskily and spreads light butterfly kisses on the man’s neck.

Jun grumbles. “I thought I said that you had to do all the work.” He spreads his legs a little farther and begins moving anyway.

Nino takes in the delicious sight of Jun fucking himself on his cock in the mirror. Jun seems to be aroused by the sight as well, his eyes concentrated on the lower half of their bodies as he starts growing hard again. Nino groans as he watches Jun pushes himself up slowly, revealing Nino’s cock inch by inch before sinking back down at the same pace. The sight is so erotic, and Nino wonders what a sexy image they make. He places his hand between Jun’s shoulder blades and starts thrusting up, moaning at the feeling of Jun on top of him, and around him.

Jun lets out a loud moan of his own as he begins meeting Nino’s hard thrusts, upping his pace. “Shit, Kazu…” he whimpers and the headboard is shaking against the wall as they become more frantic in their lovemaking.

“Does it feel good, Jun?” Nino asks as he continues thrusting up, loving the sound of their skin contact: the sound of Jun’s ass slapping against his thighs.“Does it turn you on, seeing how pretty you are on my cock?” He wraps an arm around Jun’s waist to reach for Jun’s cock, precum leaking at the tip. Jun bucks into his hand with a long drawn out moan as Nino starts stroking Jun to the rhythm of their thrusts.

As Jun is moving on top of him, Nino changes his angle slightly, and once Jun sinks back down, Jun is cursing again. “Oh fuck!” Jun cries as Nino begins thrusting hard and fast against his prostate. Jun has to take a moment to get himself together, pleasure rippling through his body immediately before growling and meeting Nino’s thrusts with his own.

Jun doesn’t last that long. After a few more thrusts and strokes from Nino, Jun is coming hard in Nino’s hand. Nino watches in the mirror as Jun throws his head back with a moan, the dusted pink on his cheeks giving him a pretty glow as he shudders through his orgasm, his release splattering over his stomach and the sheets. Nino continues thrusting through Jun’s orgasm, pulling the man to his chest. Jun gasps at the change of angle and wraps an arm around Nino for balance as Nino continues thrusting into him, whimpering at the pleasure that continues hitting him. Nino comes shortly after with a shout of his own when Jun clenches tightly around him. He continues thrusting inside Jun riding out his orgasm, loving the way Jun is still clenching tightly around him.

 

“Let's not move,” Nino mumbles tiredly after, feeling lethargic from his intense orgasm. Jun is breathing hard below him and turns his head back to send him a glare, his cheeks still pink from his orgasm earlier.

“You better move. I'm sticky,” Jun warns.

Nino pouts but removes himself from the warm cavern of Jun’s hole. He runs to the bathroom to grab a towel, wetting it with hot water, and runs back to the bed. Jun has moved to lying on his back now, legs spread apart. Nino climbs on the bed beside him and begins cleaning the come off of Jun’s stomach.

“Roll over,” Nino orders and Jun makes a clumsy roll to his stomach, raising his hips to help Nino clean him from behind. Once Nino cleans up the mess, he tosses the towel over to the side of the bed, ignoring Jun’s annoyed protests about getting the floor dirty. “I’m tired. And we can clean it tomorrow.” He grabs the covers and pulls it over them, scooting over to push himself in Jun’s space.

Jun sighs but wraps an arm around Nino, tangling their legs together. “Hey, you forgot something,” Jun mumbles as he looks down at Nino. Nino makes a questioning noise into Jun’s chest. Jun rolls his eyes and pushes himself back a bit to create some space between them.

“What are you—”

“Kiss,” Jun demands, grabbing Nino’s chin with his free hand and pushing the man’s face up to capture his lips. Nino giggles into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Jun to take control of the kiss. Jun makes it a rule to kiss Nino every time they finish a lovemaking session. Nino sighs happily as Jun takes his time exploring Nino’s mouth, happily content on letting Jun be the dominant one this time. When they pull apart, Jun gives Nino one last peck on his lips. Nino hums happily as Jun pushes him back against the bigger male’s chest again and rests his chin on top of Nino’s head.

“Such a romantic, Jun-pon,” Nino says sleepily. Jun snorts as he closes his eyes, not bothering to answer his boyfriend.

They both fall asleep with small smiles on their faces.


End file.
